


A Rare Pair

by banquos_ghost



Series: Vault 831 [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Spoilers, Vault 831, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: Peter is not worthy of Curie's admiration and he knows it.





	A Rare Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the August fanfic challenge, dubbed 'Vault 831'

'No, that should _never_ have happened!' Peter's voice was harsher than he intended and Curie recoiled.

'Did we do wrong, Peter? Did you not enjoy it? I enjoyed it very much, I think,' Curie's voice trailed off, though her hand still rested on his arm and her flushed face remained within kissing distance. Peter's lips still sweetly smarted from their kiss, as if they were stinging at being torn away so soon from the warm softness of Curie's yielding mouth .

 _Was it wrong?_ Peter tried to apply some sort of Curie style scientific rigour to his scattered thoughts and failed miserably. Since when had he ever judged anything on a moral basis? Caps were all that mattered, caps and staying alive. That was all.

She'd felt good held in his arms, she still did. He was loath to push away from her. After what felt like years of abstinence in this hellhole and 200 years on ice the lure of a warm body curved around his was very hard to resist. No, it wasn't the kiss that had been wrong per se. It was the adoration and devotion that Curie regarded him with that was at best misguided, at worst delusional. It felt to him that he was taking advantage. Curie was so guileless and trusting. And he knew himself to be profoundly unworthy of both her trust and her admiration. Simply put, Curie hadn't seen enough life yet to realise she could do better than him, far, far better and he knew it. With Curie's sharp mind it would only be a matter of time before she realised it too and regret would set in like the fog rolling in to Boston from the cold murky sea. Maybe he was being a sentimental idiot, but her regard actually meant more to him than a quick roll in the hay.

So here they were, still holding each other, but at an impasse. Curie was talking, talking, talking at him now. A torrent of apologies and questions. She didn't seem to notice his lack of answers. Her warm fingers played around the knuckles of his long fingered hand, that lay cold and limp on her thigh, the denim fabric indenting softly around his dirty nailed fingertips.

He wasn't aware how long they sat like that, but Curie eventually ceased her monologue. He allowed his eyes the luxury of scanning her face. That face which had become his favourite thing in the world to look at in the past few weeks. One of his favourite things, anyway. He wouldn't deny that it had been more than her face that held his attention since she'd metamorphosed from the rather grotesque Miss Nanny robot into the shapely young woman he currently held in his arms. 

Curie didn't break his stare, and he had given it his best shot, but Jesus he was only human. Curie was closing her eyes now, her head tilted to him, her arms around his neck. As her lips met his again Peter had no choice but to still his internal voice and surrender to temptation.


End file.
